Naruto Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back
by SuperShadow64
Summary: The sequel to Naruto Wars Episode IV. What will Naruto do when the Empire turns the tables? No flames please!
1. Narutos Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Hey everybody! It's me SuperShadow64! This is _**Naruto Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back!! **_Yep I had a lot of fun with Episode IV so I am continuing the Naruto Wars Series. First thing's first the all important cast list!

Naruto Uzumaki: Luke Skywalker

Sasuke Uchiha: Han Solo

Akamaru: Chewbacca

Sakura Haruno: Princess Leia

Minato: Darth Hokage

Jiraiya: Yoda

Kabuto: Lando

Pain: The Emperor

Second thing if this is your first time reading my stories and haven't read Naruto Wars Episode IV you can find it at my homepage on fanfiction. Without any further interruptions Let us start the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 1: Naruto's Disapearence

We see the icy planet of Hoth. The snow covered terrain is a perfect hiding place for the new rebel base; it's hidden among the snow. Naruto rides a Tauntaun across the surface scanning the area. It was just like the previous patrols, uneventful and boring.

"Man I don't know why we even have to do these stupid patrols," Naruto said into the intercom. "We never find anything."

"You never know Naruto," Sakura said on the other end.

"Well nothing is here," Naruto replied, "I'm returning to base."

"Ok," Sakura replied. Naruto headed back to the base. The Tauntaun started going crazy.

"Whoa, take it easy there," Naruto said trying to calm this beast of burden down. Things were about to get ugly. A Wampa, basically it's a Hoth version of the Abominable Snowman (and didn't believe in them), It slashed the Tauntaun to the ground. Naruto landed so hard he lost conscience.

About 2 hours later at the rebel base they were ready to close the entrance gate.

"I'm sorry Sakura," A rebel said to Sakura, "but it's going to be dark soon and we need to close the gate to avoid detection.

"Very well," Sakura replied sounding worried.

"I hope he comes back ok," Shikamaru said to R2.

"He's Naruto of course he'll come back," Sasuke answered despite the fact that Shikamaru wasn't even talking to him. "Once you start hanging around with that kid he'll always come back to you. Like an annoying leech or a little brother."

Somewhere in a cave Naruto's feet were frozen to the ceiling of the cave hanging upside down. Naruto woke up and saw the Wampa using his Tauntaun as a snack.

"Oh dear gosh," Naruto said. "I'm going to close my eyes and I going to open them and I'll be back at the rebel base." He opened his eye and the scenery didn't change. "Oh crap I'm going to DIE!!" He saw his lightsaber on the ground. It was the only thing that could save him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the saber. He stretched out his arm and the lightsaber began to wiggle. It wouldn't come out because it was stuck in the snow. The Wampa noticed what was going on and started heading toward our hero. Naruto managed to get the saber and cut himself free. He sliced of the Wampa's arm and managed to get out of the cave.

He was to weak to walk he took to steps and tumbled to the ground. He looked up and saw something strange he thought he saw a ghost. It was Sarutobi.

"S-Sarutobi?" Naruto stuttered. The spirit spoke.

"Naruto you must head to the Dagobah system," Sarutobi said. "Seek out a jedi master named Jiraiya. He will train you in the force."

"Sarutobi," Naruto said weakly. Sarutobi vanished and a snow storm began. There was now way Naruto could survive this. An image appeared from the storm.

"Sarutobi?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! I finally found you," the figure said. It got closer. He appeared to be riding a Tauntaun. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sarutobi," Naruto repeated.

"Hang on kid," Sasuke said. "We have to wait out the storm I can't go back to the base." The Tauntaun collapsed to the ground. "Hang on this will smell but it will keep you warm." Sasuke cut open the Tauntaun and stuffed Naruto inside. This surprisingly provided warmth for the two of them. The question is will them survive?

Find out next time:

Battle in the Snow

Rebel are Going Down

Well I think that went well. As always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	2. Battle in the Snow, Rebel are going Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Hi everybody! Welcome back to Naruto Wars Episode V! Now for some fan mail!

First is from Antimatterannihilation (I like this guy's name!):

no offence but you know you would probably get more reviews if you wrote about a more original idea, but I like star wars for the most part it's just everyone already know the entire plot. your grammer and spelling are good althoughkeep up the good work.ja

Yes well in response I will continue this because I am having a good time with this. It is a chance to explore new roles for the Naruto characters

Next is from sasusakugrrl4lyf:

Wow, you really got this up quick. I have trouble even updating my stories! Well, I can't wait to read more!

Well as you can see you can wait not long because this is Chapter 2. So everyone enjoy the story!

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 2: Battle in the Snow, Rebels are Going Down

Last time on Naruto Wars:

On the icy planet of Hoth, our heroes have set up their new rebel base. Naruto meanwhile got ambushed by a Wampa while on patrol and got dragged away to the Wampa's cave. After regaining conciseness Naruto killed the Wampa with his lightsaber and escaped from the cave. With his Tauntaun eaten by the Wampa Naruto was stranded in the cold. Sarutobi's ghost appeared and told him to go to Dagobah. Suddenly Sasuke came to the rescue. Now both are standed in the cold waiting to be found.

The snow speeders flew across the icy planet of Hoth. It was the morning after Naruto's disappearance. The speeders were flying along trying to find Sasuke and Naruto.

"Commander Sasuke, do you copy?" One trooper said in his speeder. "This is Rouge 2 do you copy?" They got nothing. They had been searching for a long time and were starting to lose hope.

"Commander Sasuke, do you copy?" Rouge 2 repeated. Just when they lost hope they heard something over the intercom.

"Hello Rouge 2," Sasuke said, "Nice of you to drop by." Sure enough they found them. On the snowy floor was Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto was inside Sasuke's Tauntaun. The Tauntaun died in chapter one so Sasuke cut it open and put Naruto inside so he could get warm, it sounds gross but it works.

Above the planet the Star Destroyer loomed over the planet. A probe was shot out of the ship and landed on the surface. It searched the area for the rebel base.

Back at the base Naruto was in a Bacta Tank which basically helps people in the condition Naruto was in. Once he was finished Naruto, Sasuke, and Akamaru were in Naruto's room. Sakura ran in.

"Naruto you're alright!" Sakura cried.

"Yep nothing to bad," Naruto replied.

"Nothing to bad," Sakura yelled punching Naruto in the head, "you almost died you idiot!"

"Well I guess you're glad I stook around now," Sasuke said to Sakura, "or else he would be dead." Sakura had nothing to say to this guy. On the inside we all know she like him, but on the outside she is sick of his attitude. To prove that she didn't have any feeling for Sasuke she kissed Naruto and walked out of the rooms. Naruto just sat there smilling.

"Oh shut up," Sasuke replied and left.

Meanwhile the probe found the rebel base and transmitted the data to the Star Destroyer.

"What did you find?" Hokage asked his troops.

"Just this thing but we're positive that it is _**not **the rebel base," The officer said._

"They are there," Hokage replied, "I sense Uzumaki is with them."

"But sir," The officer argued.

"Ready your troops," Hokage said, "and prepare the jump to the Hoth system."

Meanwhile at the rebel base, the commanders were picking up a strange signal.

"I don't know what it is," Commander said listening to it.

"What is going on commander?" Sakura asked as Sasuke, Akamaru, and she entered the room.

"There is something out there but we can't tell what it is," He said. "We managed to get this transmition."

"Zzzz Whako Whirlllll," The transmission said.

"Sir I speak many languages," Shikamaru announced, "but I don't know that one it could be an imperial code."

"I'll check it out come on Akamaru," Sasuke said and left.

"Groan," Akamaru replied and followed his friend into the cold. Outside the probe was spotted. Akamaru fired a fake shoot to distract the probe. While the probe was firing at Akamaru, Sasuke came from behind and blasted the probe. The probe survived and fired at Sasuke who ducked behind a pile of snow. Sasuke took another shoot and the probe exploaded.

"How did it go?" the commander asked.

"I didn't hit it that hard it must have self-destructed," Sasuke replied. Just then the computer detected something. A fleet of Star Destroyers jumped out of hyperspace and were above the planet's surface. Evacuation procedures were indicated. Men were heading to their transports.

"Sir we don't have time to evacuate completely," A trooper said to the commander.

"Then we fight," the commander replied. Outside they scanned the area. They finally saw them. Four AT-ATs and several AT-STs were a getting closer along with multiple Snow troopers. Rebels began firing as soon as the enemy came into range. In minutes the peaceful planet erupted into one big war. Naruto hoped into a snow speeder with Dack as his tail gunner. They flew off. None of their attacks were doing any damage to the AT-AT.

"I've got it," Naruto announced, "Dack fire the harpoon at its legs. We're going to trip him!" The AT-AT shot at Dack before he could fire the harpoon. Naruto and the ship survived, but Dack was killed.

"Echo 2 I lost my gunner you have to make the shoot," Naruto said. Echo 2 launched the harpoon and spun around the AT-AT several times. The finally managed to make the walker fall. Then they flew around and blasted the walker blowing it to smithereens. Just then Naruto's speeder was shot down. Naruto managed to survive though. As an AT-AT was getting closer Naruto rummaged through his supplies and took out a bomb. He jumped out of the ship in the knick of time. As his ship got crushed, Naruto grappled onto the walker. With his light saber he sliced open an entrance. He threw the bomb inside and dropped down to the ground. The walker exploded.

Meanwhile inside the rebel base, R2 was loaded into Naruto's X-Wing and was ready for take off. In the meantime Sasuke was going to get Sakura out using the _Falcon_. The Snow troopers managed to enter the base followed by Darth Hokage. They made a run for the _Falcon_ it was their only ticket out off of the planet. They were almost there when a snowfall was about to fall on Sakura. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her out of the way. Unfortunately it blocked the entrance to the hangar.

"We need to find another way out," Sasuke said as Akamaru tried to clear the way.

And so with the rebels breaking through the rebels have no choice but to retreat. With Hokage getting closer can Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Akamaru get to the _Millennium__ Falcon_? And will Naruto get to the Dagobah system as Sarutobi instructed? Find out next time:

Rebel Retreat

The Team Splits Up

Well what do you think? I think it turned out pretty good. Well see you next time and as always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	3. Rebel Retreat, The Team Splits Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Welcome everybody to a new chapter in the Naruto Wars series. No announcements today so on with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 3: Rebel Retreat, The Team Splits up

The empire has launched an attack on the rebel base moments after Naruto's recovery. Needless to say to rebels are losing…badly. With all of the escape transports gone Sasuke has no choice but to postpone going to pay Orochimaru back again and get Sakura out of the base with the _Millennium__ Falcon_. What will happen? Let us find out.

Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Akamaru were dashing to the _Falcon_. They were so close to the hanger when an ice fall blocked the entrance.

"Come on let's find another entrance," Sasuke called already leaving to area. Everyone else quickly followed. It took the gang along time, but they finally found the _Falcon_. Unfortunately, so did the Snow Troopers. Sasuke and Akamru blasted their way to the _Falcon_. They all hoped inside and fired the ship up. The ship was already taking much damage.

"And firing guns now!" Sasuke said as he flipped the switch firing the gun. It destroyed most of the troopers before they could load the cannons. The _Falcon_ zoomed out of the base right as Darth Hokage entered the hanger.

Outside of the rebel base, R2 was already loaded into Naruto's X-Wing. Naruto ran and jumped inside the X-Wing and they zoomed away.

"Bleep beep Whirl," R2 asked when he realized they weren't going in the direction the other rebel were heading.

"That's right R2 we're not going that way," Naruto said, "we're going to the Dagobah system to meet some guy named Master Jiraiya.

While his exit was nice and easy, Sasuke's was very difficult. The second they left the planet's atmosphere they were attacked by TIE Fighters.

"Can't you jump into hyperspace?" Sakura asked.

"No we didn't have time to repair that," Sasuke said sadly.

"What!!"

"It's not my fault."

"But how are we supposed to get away now?"

"It's not my fault," Sasuke said defensively, but it was true if they didn't do something quick they would be destroyed.

Meanwhile Naruto was approaching Dagobah.

"Well that is Dagobah but it doesn't look like much," Naruto said doubtfully, "lots of life down there though." When they landed on the surface, Naruto was dismayed. It was a swamp, Dagobah was a swamp planet.

"There is no way a Jedi master could live here," Naruto said doubtingly. He jumped off of the X-Wing and R2 followed. He sunk in the swamp but set up his periscope to find his way to shore. On his way to shore Naruto saw what appeared to be the back of a swamp creature. R2 was dragged under.

"R2!!" Naruto shouted and pulled out his blaster. He waited for a chance to fire. Seconds later R2 shout out of the water and crashed into a tree.

"Stop fooling around and lets go," Naruto said and started walking.

"Whirl Beep Bop," R2 said in anger, but followed Naruto anyway. Naruto set up a camp to take a break after a long unressultful search.

"I still doubt that someone lives here," Naruto complained. Then he stood still. "But you know what I feel," as he said this he slowly took out his blaster, "it feels like we are being WATCHED!" As soon as he said that he spun around and armed his blaster.

"No don't shoot," said the creature watching him, "I might be able to help you." He appeared to be a human. He looked old with long, white hair.

"Well I'm looking for someone," Naruto replied a bit confused.

"Well I'll see what I can do," the man said as he searched Naruto stuff and found his lunch. Naturally he started eating it.

"Heh stop that!" Naruto yelled. The man picked up Naruto's lightsaber and studied it. R2 grabbed the saber form him. The man fought back against the droid.

"Give it back," The man said over and over again.

"Can you help or not?" Naruto asked losing his patience.

"Yes," the man replied, "but first I must eat. Come to my house." With that they left.

Later at the man's hut, Naruto looked around. Everything looked normal except the fire place.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh don't look at that!" The old man said. In the fire Naruto could see images of women. Clearly the man did something to the fire to make it do that.

"YOU'RE A PERVERT!!" Naruto screamed.

"NO I'M NOT!!"

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE IMAGES OF WOMEN IN YOUR FIRE PLACE??"

"THAT'S IT I CAN'T TRAIN HIM!!" The man shouted to the sky.

"You must he is our only hope Jiraiya," The voice of Sarutobi called.

"Fine," Jiraiya answered.

"Sarutobi?" Naruto said. "Wait you're Jiraiya?!"

And so Naruto has finally found Jedi Master Jiraiya. But this man does not meet the expectations Naruto was expecting. Will this affect Naruto's training? Find out next time:

The Training Begins

The Kyuubi and the Cave of Fear

Well what do you think? As for what happens with Naruto's training and Sasuke's escape I am devoting a chapter to each of them so I can get most of what happens to them out of the way without both stories clashing too much. As always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	4. The Traing Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Naruto**** or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 4: The Training Begins: The Kyuubi and the Cave of Fear

Last time on Naruto Wars: After escaping from the rebel Hoth base, The team splits up. Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru spede off to escape from the empire. Unfortunatly the empire is on their tail. Meanwhile Naruto has made it to Dagobah and has seaked out Master Jiraiya. Unfortunatly he doesn't meet Naruto's expectation. What will happen? Let's find out now!

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted in shock after the spirit of Sarutobi declared that the perverted man that stood before Naruto was Jedi Master Jiraiya, "YOU'RE MASTER JIRAIYA?"

"Yeah so what," Jiraiya asked.

"But you're so old," Naruto said.

"Hey,"

"And a little crazy,"

"Hey,"

"And lets not forget the fact that you're a pervert,"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH," Jiraiya said. Clearly he had had it with Naruto. "I can't train him Sarutobi."

"And I won't let him old man," Naruto said.

"Jiraiya, Naruto needs to be trained in the ways of the force if we are ever to win this war," The voice of Sarutobi called. "You are the only Jedi master left. Train him Jiraiya, the Kyuubi must not be put in the hands of the empire."

"Fine I guess I have no choice," Jiraiya sighed.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked confused.

"Lets get to work," Jiraiya said and left the hut. They started with a quick jog to get warmed up. A few hours later Naruto collapsed on the ground.

"Heh…pervy sage," Naruto called.

"My name is Jiraiya," Jiraiya responded.

"Yeah whatever…I need to…no something," Naruto said, "earlier…in the hut…Sarutobi talked of something called the…Kyuubi…what is…it?" Jiraiya could tell he couldn't get out of telling this time.

"Ok I'll tell you, but listen up because I won't tell you this again," Jiraiya began. "There are nine creatures called the Bijuu. What planet they are from no one knows. They are powerful and each has a certain number of tails. These tails determine its power. The strongest is the Kyuubi which has nine tails. All they do is destroy everything in sight."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, in order to save the planet the Bijuu is sealed in a person. And the person that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of," Jiraiya paused, "its you Naruto." Naruto froze, he didn't know what to say.

"so I have the most powerful Bijuu sealed inside of me?" Naruto said amazed at this. "Awsome now I have a way to bet the Empire!"

"NO YOU IDIOT," Jiraiya yelled punching Naruto in the face. "You must not use the Kyuubi's true power. It is nothing but the dark side of the force. It will use your emotions against you!"

"Wait I remember a time when that happened," Naruto said recalling an event. "I saw Sarutobi being struck down by Darth Hokage. I don't know what happened but, my blood boiled and I gained more power. It was like I wasn't even myself."

"And how did it feel?"

"It felt…good."

"See he played off of your emotions," Jiraiya concluded. "All of your emotions lead to the dark side. Happiness leads to greed, greed leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to hate, hate leads to fear, fear leads to suffering and that is the path to the dark side." He looked at Naruto, who was sleeping. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!! YOU DIDN'T HERE A WORD I SAID DID YOU?!"

"Relax pervy sage I heard you," Naruto said snapping to attention, "something about the path to the dark side and emotions." Naruto looked around and saw something he didn't see before. It was just a cave, but Naruto felt something strange about it. "Hey pervy sage what's in that cave."

"Oh that," Jiraiya said, "don't worry about it you're not ready for that part of the training."

"But what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"What is it?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But what _**is** it?"_

"It's the cave of fear ok," Jiraiya said giving up.

"Cave of fear?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes and your not ready for-" Jiraiya was about to finish when he thought of something. "On second thought, you are ready for this. It is a very special training. So why don't you go inside."

"Ok I'll show you my true strength," Naruto said and ran for the cave.

"Beep bop beep bop whirl," R2 said once Naruto went inside the cave.

"I agree he talks big game," Jiraiya replied, "but can he handle this?"

The Cave of Fear looked just like a cave; nothing but darken, moss, and strange creatures.

"So what am I doing in here?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't worry," Jiraiya called back, "just keep looking." Naruto took one more step and out of the fog he appeared: Darth Hokage. Naruto armed himself with his lightsaber. Hokage immediently went on the offensive and tried to take two stirkes at Naruto. Naruto blocked them both and slashed Hokage's head off. Hokage's helmet exploded and revealed a face. Naruto could not believe who it was. The face was himself.

"What happened," Naruto asked Jiraiya later on.

"You failed," Jiraiya simple said.

"But how?" Naruto asked confused.

"Well you are angray with Hokage for what he had done to Sarutobi," Jiraiya explained. "You let your anger to take control you. When you let that happen it is like destroying yourself. You must learn to control your emotions or there is no way you can win."

Meanwhile somewhere in space, the _Falcon_ was charging at the Impereal Star Destroyer.

"You're going to charge at that thing?" Sakura asked Sasuke shocked. "What are you crazy?"

How did they get into this situation? And what will the outcome be? Stayed to for next time we go back to see what happened while Naruto was on Dagobah. Next time:

Falcon Flight

Into the Asteroid Belt

Well there you have it. Next time we tell what happened to Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru. See you later and as always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you.


	5. Falcon Flight, Into the Asteroid Belt

Hi Everybody! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My English teacher is making our class read Great Expectations and Romeo and Juliet at the same time. Needless to say it is cutting into my free time which means, it might take longer to get these chapters out until the books are complete. Well on with the show!

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 5: Falcon Flight, Into the Asteroid Belt

Last time, we spent the chapter watching Naruto progress through his training. Jiraiya told him that he had an ancient and powerful creature known as the Kyuubi inside of him. He must learn to use this control his power if he ever wants to destroy the Empire. As this is going underway, what is happening on the _Millennium__ Falcon_…?

The _Falcon_ zoomed across the galaxy with TIE Fighters and the Star Destroyer on their tail.

"Groan," Akamaru said.

"I saw them I saw them," Sasuke replied

"Saw what?" Sakura asked.

"Stat Destroyer coming right at us," Sasuke said. Something else was coming up.

"Asteroids," Sakura announced,

"Oh no," Sasuke replied. "Akamaru set two-seven-one."

"You're not actually going _**into** and asteroid field?" Sakura asked astonished._

"They would be crazy to follow us," Sasuke replied. The Falcon zoomed into the asteroid field. It carefully dodged asteroids left and right.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru said, "the possibility of navigating an asteroid field is 3,720 to 1."(I must really watch Star Wars a lot to know this.)

"Never tell me the odds," Sasuke replied. Unfortunately the _TIE Fighters_ did follow them into the asteroid belt. At least four were on the _Falcon's_ tail. Right of the bat, two of them were destroyed by the asteroids. The _Falcon_ was slowly destroying the asteroids. But they were taking damage themselves.

"Well Sakura," Sasuke said, "you wanted to be around when I messed up."

"I take it back!" Sakura yelled.

"I'm going to get closer to one of the bigger one," Sasuke said.

"Closer!" Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura cried in shock. Technically Akamaru said something like 'Gahhh' but you get the point. The _Falcon_ flew into a crater in one asteroid, but was followed by the TIE Fighters. The _Falcon_ found a trench on one side of the walls in the crater and flew inside. The trench was narrow enough for the Falcon to fly sideways in, but not for the TIE Fighters who were destroyed. The _Falcon_ then flew into a cave to hide.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, an admiral walking into Hoakge's meditation chamber, as he walked in Hokage's helmet was being lowered onto Hokage's head.

"Yes Admiral," Hokage asked.

"We found the _Falcon_ in an asteroid field," The admiral began, "but is it to risky to—"

"I don't care," Hokage interrupted." I want the ship no matter what."

Meanwhile inside the cave, Shikamaru was trying to figure out what was wrong with the ship's computer.

"Where's R2 when I need him," Shikamaru asked himself. "I think the ship is saying the power coupling has been polarized. You'll probably have to replace it."

"I know I'll have to replace it idiot," Sasuke replied. He picked up some wires and handed it to Akamaru who was working on another part of the ship. "Akamaru, we need to replace the power coupling."

Sakura was mending a circuit board in another room when Sasuke walked in. She was having some trouble. Sasuke tied to help but was pushed back.

"Heh, your worship, only trying to help," Sasuke said in his defense. For the record, I don't really like the love scenes. I'm only doing them because they are important to the movie.

"Stop calling me that," Sakura replied.

"Ok Sakura," Sasuke replied.

"You make things so difficult sometimes," Sakura said annoyingly.

"I know, but you could be a little, though. Admit it you think I'm alright sometimes."

"Sometimes, yes, when you're not acting like a scoundrel,"

"Scoundrel?"

"Yes,"

"Not to bad of a name," Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. They learned in to each other and they kissed. It was the start of their love. And according to my watch Shikamaru will interrupt the scene in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1-

"Sir, sir," Shikamaru called excitingly, "I've isolated the reverse power coupling!"

Sasuke just glared at him and said through his teeth, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome sir!" Shikamaru said and left.

Meanwhile on the Star Destroyer, Hokage was in talking to holograms of his officers on other Star Destroyers.

"We have found nothing sir," One Officer said.

"With the damage we have taken I'd say they have already been destroyed," The seconded Officer followed.

"No," Hokage protested, "they are still alive. Sweep the asteroid field until they are found." The holograms disappeared just as an officer on the ship came.

"Lord Hokage," The officer began, "the Emperor wants you to make contact with him."

"Get us out of the asteroid field," Hokage replied, "In order to send a clear transmit ion." Later when the ship was out of the asteroid field, Hokage was in his meditation chamber and kneaded before the hologram of the emperor. "What is they bidding my master?"

The emperor appeared to be a strange looking person. His hood covered his hair and eyes, several earrings on both ears, and three earring on both sides of his nose( to tell you the truth I'm not sure if those are nose rings, but if anyone else knows then tell me and I'll change this part of the story thank you!).

"There is a disturbance in the force," The Emperor said. "We have a new enemy. I believe the one who destroyed the Death Star, is the offspring of Minato Uzumaki."

"How," Hokage asked.

"Search your feelings," The Emperor replied. "He could destroy us."

"But, Sarutobi is no longer with him," Hokage replied.

"He must not become a Jedi," The Emperor said ignoring Hokage's comment.

"But if was turned, he would be a powerful ally."

"Yes, can it be done?"

"He will join us," Hokage said confidently, "or _**die**!"_

And so Naruto is a bout to become part of The Emperor's twisted game. Time's running out for Sasuke and Naruto. Anything could happen next time:

Seeing the Future

The City in the Clouds

I think it turned out pretty well. See you next time and as always, read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	6. Seeing the Future, City in the Clouds

**Disclaimer I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

Hi everybody! Well here is the next chapter!

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 6: Seeing the Future, the City in the Clouds

Last time on Naruto Wars:

Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru were on the run from the Imperial Star Destroyer. Looking for protection they flew into a cave on an asteroid. As they hurriedly worked to repair the _Falcon_ from the damage it had taking while in the asteroid field. Meanwhile on the _Star Destroyer_, Darth Hokage received a transmit ion from the emperor. After a brief discussion it was decided; they wanted Naruto to join them. What while happen? Let's find out.

On the _Falcon_ things were going pretty slowly. It was quiet, to quiet. Sakura was sitting in the cockpit when she thought something flew past the window. She leaned in for a closer look. A parasitic creature called the mynock came out of no where and attached itself on the glass.

"AAH!" Sakura scream as she fell over on her chair. She ran out of the cockpit and found Akamaru and Sasuke working on another part of the ship.

"Something's out there," Sakura stated.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"Outside in the cave," Sakura replied. Suddenly they all heard a banging sound on top of the ship.

"I'm going out there," Sasuke said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Akamaru armed themselves with blaster and put on gas masks and left the ship. There was an early silence as they walked around the ship to the front.

"This ground feels strange," Sakura noticed, "it doesn't feel like rock."

There's a lot of moisture here to," Sasuke replied. Sasuke spotted the mynock right away, shoot it, and killed it. "Just what I thought it's a mynock. Akamaru check the rest of the ship. Make sure it didn't have any friends."

Just like that a swarm of mynocks appeared. That was the least of there worries. The cave itself shook rigorously causing Sasuke to fall to the ground.

"Wait a minute," Sasuke wondered as he got up. He shot the ground again causing it to shake, but this time more violently. Struggling they all got back inside the ship and powered it up.

"Look," Shikamaru exclaimed.

"I see it. I see it," Sasuke replied. The cave's entrance was closing, and the entrance had teeth.

"The cave is collapsing," Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not a cave," Sasuke said. They made it out just in time to realize that is wasn't a cave, but a Space Slug.

Meanwhile on the _Star Destroyer_, Hokage had hired bounty hunters to help him.

"There will be a big reward," Hokage began, "for the one who finds the _Millennium Falcon_. Use any method to get them, but I want them _**alive**_."

"As you wish," said the bounty hunter named Kimimaro

"My lord," an officer said, "we have them." The _Falcon_ was dodging blasts left and right. The _Falcon_ was blasted on the left side.

"Let's get out of here," Sasuke said. "Prepare for light speed." They activated the light speed but, once again, it failed. They continued to take heavy damage.

"I've got it!" Sasuke exclaimed. He turned the _Falcon_ around and charged strait at the Star Destroyer. It flew strait over the _Star Destroyer_. Inside, a captain was getting strangled with the force choke.

"I'm sorry…my lord," the captain barely managed to get out, "that they got…away." He then collapsed, dead, on the ground.

"Apology accepted captain," Hokage replied. Little did they know the _Falcon_ was hiding, attached onto the _Star Destroyer_.

"You've gone to far this time," Shikamaru said.

"Rahh." Akamaru said.

"No I will not be quiet," Shikamaru stated.

"Akamaru switch to manual control of the landing claw," Sasuke said.

"It's not going to help," Shikamaru stated. "Why can't we just surrender? It is the easiest option to the situa-" Before he could continue Sakura shut him down.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. Knowing the imperial army empties their garbage before the go into light speed, Sasuke planned to float away with the garbage. He scanned the area for a port to go to. "Kabuto!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He's a man, Kabuto Yakushi; he's a gambler and a scoundrel. He lives on Bespin, it's not too far we can make it."

"Bespin,"

"Yeah Kabuto and I go way back,"

"Sure you can trust him?"

"No. But he hates the Empire." Sasuke replied. They attacked from the _Star Destroyer_ and floated away with the trash.

Meanwhile on Dagobah, Naruto continued with his training. Naruto was making all kinds of things float in the air; crates, boxes, rocks, even R2.

"With the force you can see anything," Jiraiya said, "other planets, the past, the future, even your friends that have past away." Something then came to Naruto.

"Sasuke. Sakura!" Naruto shouted and dropped everything.

"You must learn control," Jiraiya said.

"I saw a city in the clouds," Naruto said. "My friends were in pain."

"You see the future," Jiraiya said.

"The future?" Naruto asked. "I have to help them."

"But if you go," Jiraiya said, "you will destroy all they fought for."

Meanwhile, the _Falcon_ flew into Bespin.

"No I don't have a landing permit," Sasuke said to the sky patrol. "I'm trying to reach Kabuto Yakushi." They sky patrol fire at them.

"I thought you knew him," Sakura asked.

"Gahhh," Akamaru said.

"It was a long time ago," Sasuke reassured Akamaru, "I'm sure he forgot about it."

"Permission to land granted," The sky patrol said.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied. Once they landed and stepped out of the ship they saw him, Kabuto Yakushi.

"You've got a lot of gut to come here after what you did," Kabuto said angered with Sasuke. "Hahahahaha just kidding. How's it going."

"He seems friendly," Shikamaru said.

"To friendly," Sakura replied.

"What're you doing here?" Kabuto asked

"I need a few repair needed to be done," Sasuke said. "I thought you could help me out."

"What did you do to my ship?" Kabuto asked.

"Your ship? You lost her to my fair and square."

"How you doing Akamaru?" Kabuto said changing the subject. They all walked inside the shelter and entered the city in the clouds.

After meeting an old friend the team everything seems to be ok, but they are unaware of what will happen to them find out next time:

Imperial Surprise

Well, that's it for now, see you next time and as always, read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	7. Imperial Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto**

Sorry this took so long. I finished this in April and thought I already uploaded this chapter. I would have checked and seen my mistake sooner but with school, chapter 8, and working on a new story idea I haven't had the time. So my apologies and enjoy the chapter!

Naruto wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 7: Imperial Surprise

Last time on Naruto Wars:

In a ditch effort to escape from the empire, Sasuke, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru escaped into a cave to repair the _Falcon_. While inside they realized that it wasn't a cave, but a space slug. After firing up the _Falcon_ they just barely managed to escape before being eaten. Meanwhile on Dagobah, Naruto suddenly received a premonition that his friends were in pain on a planet called Bespin. In a new attempt to escape from the Empire, Our heroes escaped to the planet Bespin to seek protection under Sasuke's old friend Kabuto Yakushi. But is there more to him then meets the eye?

"So, the gas mines still paying off," Sasuke asked Kabuto as they entered the inside of Cloud City.

"Not as well as I want it to," Kabuto replied. "It's not very self-sufficient, lack of resources, lab difficulties."

"Hehe," Sasuke snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kabuto asked.

"You sound like a business man; a real responsible leader," Sasuke replied.

"I am responsible now," Kabuto replied. "I have too, its part of the job." They all walked away except for Shikamaru who noticed another protocol droid.

"Ah, nice to see a familiar face," Shikamaru said. The droid completely ignored him and walked away. "How rude." He heard a familiar noise behind a door. "That sounded like an R2 unite." With that he walked through the door. As he looked around he was spotted by something strange.

"Hey who are you?" It asked.

"Oh I'm sorry to bother you," Shikamaru said. Before he could do anything he was blasted so hard his parts were scattered across the room.

The few days later, Sakura was pacing back and forth in the room she was staying in when Sasuke arrived.

"The ship's almost finished," Sasuke said. "Two or three more things and we'll be on our way."

"Good," Sakura replied, "the sooner we get out of here the better. Something isn't right about this place. No one has seen Shikamaru and he's bin gone to long to be lost."

"Relax," Sasuke replied, "I'll talk to Kabuto."

"I don't trust Kabuto."

"I don't trust him ether, but he's my friend. Plus we're almost out of here."

"Then your as good as gone aren't you," Sakura asked. Sasuke couldn't say anything to that comment."

Meanwhile, Akamaru was looking for spare parts for the ship. He spied a convere belt run by Ugnats and decided to see if he could find anything of use. He noticed some golden parts that looked familiar. It was Shikamaru!

"Gahhhhhhh," Akamaru shouted and threw Ugnats left and right He grabbed all of the pieces and ran.

He finally arrived at the room they were all staying in carrying a bucket full of Shikamaru's parts.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Gahhh. Gahhh," Akamaru said.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"Gahhh," Akamaru replied.

"Found him in a junk pile?" Sasuke translated.

"Can you repair him?" Sakura asked. Akamaru shrugged.

"Kabuto has people that can fix him," Sasuke suggested.

"No thanks," Sakura replied.

"Sorry am I interrupting anything?" Kabuto asked as he entered the room.

"Not really," Sakura replied.

"Anyone care to join me for some refreshments?" Kabuto asked. He noticed Shikamaru. "Is there something wrong with your droid?"

"No, no problem," Sasuke said. With that they left.

"Since we're a small operation," Kabuto said as they walked down the hall, "we don't fall under the jurisdiction of the Empire."

"So your part of the Mining Guild." Sakura said.

"No, we're so small we haven't been noticed," Kabuto replied. "This is an advantaged because our customers want to avoid the Empire at all costs."

"But what if the Empire finds out?" Sasuke asked.

"They won't," Kabuto replied as they came to the door that brought them to the dinning room, "I made a deal that will keep them out of here forever." As they entered the room Sakura's suspicions were confirmed. Darth Hokage got up from his chair at the head of the dinning table.

Sasuke armed his blaster and fired at Darth Hokage who blocked every shot and took the blaster away from him.

"We would be honored if you would join us," Darth Hokage said. Out from a corner the bounty Hunter Kimimaru appeared. Storm troopers came from Sasuke, Sakura, and Akamaru

"I had no choice," Kabuto said. "They arrived before you did. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to," Sasuke replied looking at Sakura.

Meanwhile Naruto's X-Wing flew threw space.

"Hang on R2," Naruto said, "we're almost there."

Meanwhile, Akamaru was placed in, Akamaru tried desperately to break free. Nothing he tried worked, in fact he got so out of control and ear shattering whistle was blow until he stopped (well, the lack of anti-animal abuse laws is evident). He attempted to put Shikamaru back together. He was able to put Shikamaru's head back on, but it was on back wards.

"I'm trbly srry. I dndt mn to intrddd," Shikamaru managed to say before he shut back down. Akamaru kept tinkering with it until Shikamaru finally turned back on and worked properly.

"Storm troopers. Here?" Shikamaru began. "I have to tell the others. Oh no I've been shot!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke was tied up to a chair. Up from the ground rose several torture devices. The troopers began bringing the chair close to the devices until hit Sasuke. Outside, Kabuto and Kimimaru could only here Sasuke's screams of pain.

"Lord Hokage," Kabuto began as Hokage exited the room and walked away.

"You may take Sasuke to Orochimaru after I have Uzumaki," Hokage said to Kimimaru who was following Hokage.

"He's no good to me dead," Kimimaru replied.

"He won't be permanently damage," Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage," Kabuto repeated, "what about Sakura and the Wookie?"

"They must **never** leave this city," Hokage replied.

"That was **never** a condition to our agreement nor was giving Sasuke to the bounty hunter,"

"You think you are being treated unfairly,"

"No,"

"Good, we don't want to leave a garrison here," Hokage replied and left in the elevator.

"This deal keeps getting worse," Kabuto said to himself.

Meanwhile in Akamaru's cell, Akamaru was still working on Shikamaru.

"Wait, something's wrong," Shikmaru said, "I cant' see!" Akamaru flipped the switch that turned on Shikamaru's eyes.

"Wait," Shikamaru shouted, "my heads on backwards!!" As he finished talking two Storm troopers came in carrying Sasuke. They dropped him on the ground and left, locking the door behind them. Akamaru helped Sasuke up and carried him to the bed in the cell. At the same time, Sakura was thrown into the cell.

"Why did this happen?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, "They didn't even ask me a question."

"Kabuto," Sakura said as she watched Kabuto and two guards enter the cell room.

"Grrr," Akamaru growled.

"Get lost Kabuto," Sasuke said bitterly.

"Shut up and listen!" Kabuto replied just as bitterly. "Hokage has agreed to let Akamaru and Sakura to stay here. But Sasuke is going to be handed over the bounty hunter."

"Hokage wants us all dead!" Sakura replied.

"He doesn't want you at all!" Kabuto shouted, "He doesn't give a damn what happens to you. He's after somebody called, uh, Uzumaki or something."

"Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Lord Hokage set a trap for him," Kabuto explained.

"And we're the bait!" Sakura said.

"Unfortunatly yes," Kabuto said sadly, "but there's nothing you can do anyway he's on his way here."

"You fixed us all real good didn't you?" Sasuke said standing up and walking closer to Kabuto. "My friend." Sasuke punched Kabuto right in the jaw sending him smack down to the floor. Kabuto's guards responded and hit Sasuke in the back knocking him down.

"There's nothing else I can do," Kabuto said as he got up. "Besides, I have my own problems to deal with."

"Yeah," Sasuke said weakly, "You're a real hero."

Meanwhile in some unknown room, Hokage's men finishing up the carbon-freeze chamber.

"Though it is crude," Hokage said, "It should be enough to freeze Uzumaki for his trip to the Emperor."

"Sir," an officer said, "An X-Wing has arrived."

"Good, allow him to land," Hokage replied.

"Lord Hokage," Kabuto said, "we use this room for carbon-freezing. You could kill him if you throw him in there."

"That is why we will test it," Hokage said smoothly, "on Captain Sasuke."

And so, Hokage's evil plans are about to be carried out. As Naruto's ship approaches this Cloud City Trap, Sasuke is being prepared to be frozen in carbonate. What will happen? Find out next time:

Trouble Strikes the Heroes Pt.1:

Confronting the Dark Lord

Well there you have it. See you next time and as always read, review, enjoy, and may the force be with you!


	8. Trouble strikes the Heroes Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 8: Trouble Strikes the Heroes, Pt 1: Confronting the Dark Lord

Last time on Naruto Wars: Sakura's suspicions about Kabuto were confirmed as he revealed to have made a deal with the Empire. Now captured Hokage sets a trap for Naruto. His plan; to carbon-freeze Naruto and transport him to the Emperor. Wanting to know if it will kill Naruto or not, Hokage is going to test it…on Sasuke.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Akamaru with Shikamaru on his back were marched into the carbon-freezing room. Kabuto was already there and was to guilty to even look at Sasuke.

"What's going on," Sasuke asked Kabuto as Hokage entered the room, "buddy?"

"Hokage is going to carbon-freeze you," Kabuto replied.

"What am I supposed to do if he dies?" Kimimaru asked Hokage.

"The Empire will compensate for it," Hokage replied then turned to his troops. "Put him in!"

"GAHHHH!!" Akamaru yelled as he attacked the storm troopers. The troopers tried to capture Akamaru with handcuffs but he was to strong.

"Akamaru you're not helping!" Sasuke yelled as Akamaru calmed down. "Save your strength. You have to take care of Sakura and Shikamaru. Understand."

"Gahh," Akamaru replied.

Sakura just looked on as they carried him to the center where he would be frozen.

"I love you." Sakura cried to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at her, smiled, and said, "I know." With that, Sasuke was slowly lower into the carbon-freezing chamber. And with the push of a button Sasuke was covered with white smoke. A giant metal claw then reached into the chamber and pulled out a rectangular carbonite box. Inside was Sasuke, sealed away.

"If he survived the freezing process he should be ok," Shikamaru assured his friends.

"Is he alive, Kabuto?" Hokage asked.

"Yes he's alive," Kabuto replied, "in hibernation."

"Good. You may take him Kimimaru," Hokage said to Kimimaru. "Reset the chamber for Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki has arrived," A commander told Hokage.

"Make sure he finds his way here," Hokage instructed. "Kabuto, take the princess and the Wookie to my ship."

"You said they would stay here under _**my**_ supervision," Kabuto said with anger in his voice.

"I'm changing the deal," Hokage responded and left.

Meanwhile, Naruto and R2 were walking down an empty hallway in Cloud City. As Naruto went around a corner he stopped and hid behind the corner. He armed his blaster as he saw Kimimaru walking down the opposite hallway. Strange package was behind him. It looked like a floating box being carried two Bespin guards with two Storm troopers behind them. _What is that thing?_ Naruto thought to himself. He waited for them to disappear out of sight

"Beep Bl-" R2 started to say but Naruto stopped him. Kimimaru whipped around from where he was and saw Naruto. He shot at Naruto. Naruto jumped back behind the corner to safety. Kimimaru then ran away. The attack was loud enough for Kabuto, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura to here. Kabuto to out the watch on his wrist and pressed a button on it that awakened his Lobot.

Meanwhile, Naruto chased after Kimimaru. The storm troopers that were with Sakura, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Kabuto not only heard him coming but saw him. The troopers opened fire on Naruto who dodged the attacks with expert skill. Akamaru, Sakura, and Kabuto managed to see him, Shikamaru couldn't see Naruto (he was on Akamaru's back remember), as Akamaru and Sakura were being forced into the elevator.

"NARUTO! Naruto don't it's a trap!" Sakura managed to shout as she was forced into the elevator. With that all of the troopers and Naruto's friends were in the elevator. Naruto ran to help his friends but the elevator was already closed.

"Sakura! Akamaru! Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted realizing that they were gone. "What was she talking about, and why didn't I see Sasuke with them?" The elevator then came back up to Naruto and opened up for him. Naruto, despite what Sakura said, went inside the elevator. It immediately shut behind him preventing R2 from going with him. The elevator travelled up with out Naruto pressing anything and soon Naruto was in a dark, strange place. It was the carbon-freezing room, but he didn't know that.

"The force is strong in you, Uzumaki," Hokage said as the lights turned on. For those who don't know the carbon-freezing room is basically a giant, orange circle. In the center of the circle is where people are carbon frozen. On either side of the circle there are two staircases. Hokage was on top of one of the stairs.

Naruto walked up the stairs to where Hokage was. He armed his lightsaber and was ready to battle Hokage. Hokage armed his saber as well. Naruto attempted to strike Hokage's head but it was blocked. He tried as second time and was pushed back of the stairs. Naruto walked back of the stairs. With every step forward he took, Hokage took one step back. Naruto launched another attack on Hokage, but was blocked. Every attack launched was blocked. Hokage 

was completely on the defensive. _Why isn't he trying to attack me?_ Naruto thought to himself. Hokage could see Naruto was on to him and went on the offensive He attacked at the same time Naruto attacked. As he swung his lightsaber at Naruto, Naruto ducked causing Hokage to hit a pipe. Naruto's greatest battle was about to begin.

And so Naruto begins his duel with Hokage. Only one may win this battle. Will Naruto prevail or will Darth Hokage carbon-freeze him? What will happen to Sakura and the others? And can they stop Kimimaru before he escapes with Sasuke? Find out next time:

Trouble Strikes the Heroes Pt2:

Escape form Cloud City

Well there you go, another chapter completed. Thank you for watching and, as always, read, review, enjoy, and let the force be with you!


	9. Trouble Strikes the Heroes Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 9: Trouble Strikes the Heroes Pt 2: Escape from Cloud City

Last time on Naruto Wars:

Looking for a test subject for the carbon-freezing machine; Darth Hokage froze Sasuke in carbonate. Sasuke was then handed of to Kimimaru just a Naruto arrived. It was only minutes later that he engaged in his duel with Darth Hokage. Meanwhile the deal gets worse as Kabuto must now hand Sakura and Akamaru over to the Empire. Will he do as Hokage instructed? Or will he help are heroes escape? Let's find out.

Kabuto, Sakura, Akamaru, and Shikamaru were being escorted down the hall to the docking port, where Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Sakura were to be transported to the Star Destroyer. And just like that, a swarm of Bespin guards surrounded our heroes and the strom trooper escorts.

"Freeze," on guard said.

"By order of Kabuto Yakushi drop your weapons!" commanded another guard.

"But how?" one trooper asked.

"When?" another trooper asked.

"You didn't see it?" Shikamaru asked as Kabuto was collecting the guns from the troopers. "When we were turned the corner he pressed a button on his watch. That watch called the guards to ambush you."

"Well done men," Kabuto said, "take them to the security tower and keep them there." As the guards left, Kabuto started to uncuff Akamaru.

"Since when are you on our side?" Sakura asked.

"Since Hokage broke our deal," Kabuto replied, "and pushed things _**way**_ too far." As soon as he uncuffed Akamaru he was immediately strangled by Akamaru.

"Listen…to..me," Kabuto struggled to say. "I…had no…choice."

"What a load of bull," Sakura replied.

"Sas…uke," Kabuto managed to say.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"He said Sasuke," Shikamaru replied.

"You can still…save him," Kabuto said. "You must go…to the east…platform."

"Let him go Akamaru," Sakura commanded. But, as fast as our heroes ran, they were unable to catch up to Kimimaru's ship. As they arrived Kimimaru's ship was flying away; with Sasuke inside. Before there was time to grief, Storm troopers fired at them from behind.

_Meanwhile with Naruto's Duel_

"You've learned well," Hokage said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Naruto replied. Naruto jumped at Hokage, but was knocked to the ground. He got back up and clashed with Hokage. Hokage spun his lightsaber around causing Naruto to lose his grip of his lightsaber. His saber was through out of reach. Naruto rolled down the stairs to try and get the lightsaber, but Hokage followed. As Naruto stood up, Hokage swung at him. Naruto jumped back, and into the carbon-freezing chamber.

"To easy," Hokage said as he flipped the switch activating the chamber. Naruto forced jumped out of the chamber and onto the ceiling.

"Impressive," Hokage said.

"Like I said before," Naruto replied, "you haven't seen nothing yet." Hokage slashed his saber at him, but missed and hit a pipe instead as a result released carbon gas. Naruto grabbed the pipe and directed the gas into Hokage's helmet. While Hokage was distracted, Naruto grabbed his lightsaber.

"Sarutobi has taught you well," Hokage said as they continued to clash. "You've learn to control your fear. Now, release your anger, only through hatred can you strike me down." Naruto flipped over Hokage and continued to clash against Hokage. He continued to push Hokage back to the edge on the platform. He then kicked Hokage of the platform and into the darkness. Naruto walked to the edge and jumped in to finish the job.

Below the platform was a lab filled with all sorts of different devices used for different things and a giant window in the back. And as he walked through he found who he was looking for, Darth Hokage.

_Meanwhile with the others._

Kabuto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Akamaru, and R2 dashed down the hallways of Cloud city looking for an exit.

"We're going to have to escape using the _Millennium Falcon_," Kabuto shouted as they fended off attacking troopers.

"But we need Sasuke to fly it," Sakura said.

"Don't worry," Kabuto reassured her, "I can fly it; it was **mine** first after all." They made it to the platform with the _Milenium Falcon_. Using the element of surprise, they took out the troopers who were securing the _Falcon_. They hoped in, powered it up, and flew away."

"We escaped at last," Kabuto said with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, yes now can you please put my back together?" Shikamaru complained.

"Once we're safely out of Bespin Akamaru can fix you," Kabuto replied.

"Then we can go after Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Then we can go after Sasuke," Kabuto replied.

"Beep beep bop," R2 said.

"R2 says that we forgot Naruto," Shikamaru said. With that they zoomed back to Cloud City to try and locate their missing friend.

And so, with time running out, our heroes race back to Cloud City to save their friend. But meanwhile, Naruto duel with Hokage is about to go from bad to worse. What will happen? Find out next time:

The Duels End

Shocking News


	10. The End of the Duel, Shocking News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto Wars

Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back

Chapter 10: The Duels End, Shocking News

Last time on Naruto Wars:

With Kimimaru's ship successfully escaping from planet Bespin, Our heroes had no choice but to forget about Sasuke for now and escape in the _Millennium Falcon_. As they flew off into the sky they remembered that they forgot Naruto. As our heroes race back to Cloud City Naruto continues his duel with Darth Hokage.

Naruto dashed at Darth Hokage and swung at him with all of his might. Hokage merely flung Naruto away with the force. As Naruto got back on his feet, Hokage launched crates, pipes, and more at Naruto, each one hitting Naruto.

_I can't lose, no matter what happens I can't lose_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up. Hokage threw another crate at him. Naruto dodged it just in time. The crate then smashed into the window behind him. The broken window then began sucking the air out of the room with such great force that Naruto held onto a pipe so he wouldn't be sucked out the window.

"This…wind is…to…strong," Naruto said desperately trying to hold on. "I can't…hold on…any longer." Naruto lost gripe of the pipe and was thrown out the window. Hokage walked to the edge of the window and looked down at the pit below. It was not all he saw though, as he looked closer he saw Naruto holding onto a railing. Naruto hoisted himself onto the platform attached to the railing.

Naruto ran down the railing until he arrived at a bridge. On one side was another part of the lab, on the other side, was a circle with a pillar made of pipes. Naruto went through the entrance into the lab.

Inside was a long hallway. Naruto carefully walked down the hallway with his lightsaber ready.

"I've gotta get out of here as fast as I can," Naruto said to himself. "I don't think I can last much longer in a fight with Hokage." As he said this Hokage jumped out of nowhere and attacked Naruto. "Speak of the devil," Naruto said.

Hokage struck at Naruto so fast Naruto couldn't go on the offensive. Naruto was pushed back so far he was sent out of the lab. Hokage was to strong for Naruto. Naruto was pushed all the way back to the circle.

"You are defeated," Hokage said to Naruto after pushing him to the ground. "Give up now. Don't do to yourself what Sarutobi did to himself."

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he sprang to his feet, his eyes turning red. Naruto blasted Hokage away with the force.

"Excellent work," Hokage said as he got to his feet, "you have given into your anger."

It was then Naruto remembered what Jiraiya had said to him; _you must not use the Kyuubi's true power. It is nothing but the dark side of the force. It will use your emotions against you._ Remembering this, Naruto deactivated the Kyuubi's power and fell to the ground. Hokage stood up and walked back over to Naruto.

As he got closer to Naruto, Naruto leaped into the air and attacked Hokage. Naruto managed to penetrated Hokage's suit and slash his arm, but the arm didn't come off. Hokage swung at Naruto again. This time Naruto ducked and rolled to the pillar. Naruto stood up and swung at Hokage. Hokage dodged the attack and slice off Naruto's hand.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground.

"There is no escape Naruto," Hokage said to Naruto. "Don't make me kill you." Naruto moved closer to the edge of the circle.

"Naruto, you have only begun to discover you power," Hokage said to Naruto. "Join me and I will train you to use the Kyuubi to its full potential. With our power we can end this war, and bring peace to this galaxy."

"Go to hell!" Naruto yelled.

"If only you knew of the power of the dark side," Hokage said to Naruto. "Sarutobi never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough, he told me **you** killed him," Naruto said bitterly.

"No," Hokage replied, "_I_ am your father!"

"No!" Naruto replied confused and angrily. "That's impossible!!"

"Search your feelings you know this to be true," Hokage said.

"NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Join me, Naruto, and together we can destroy the emperor and rule the galaxy as father and son!" Hokage said. Naruto looked down at the darkness below him then at Hokage. He then let go of the pillar and fell into the darkness below them.

As he fell, he saw an escape hatch. He just barely managed to grab onto it and pull himself in. He then slides down the escape hatch, and onto a pipe that had a horizontal pipe attached to it and was hanging from the bottom of Cloud City. Naruto lost his lightsaber in the fall, though, and was sitting there with no where to go.

"Sakura, hear me," Naruto said.

_Meanwhile in the Millennium Falcon_

Sakura suddenly knew where Naruto was. She didn't know how, but she knew.

"I know where Naruto is!" Sakura said. In minutes they found Naruto. Akamaru slowed down the ship so they we directly under Naruto, while Kabuto opened the top hatch of the _Falcon_.

"Jump Naruto!" Kabuto yelled as he opened the hatch. Naruto jumped into the _Falcon_.

"We've got TIE Fighter coming up," Sakura said as Naruto and Kabuto came into the cockpit.

"Then you take care of Naruto," Kabuto instructed. "Akamaru and I will get us out of here!"

"Prepare for hyper speed," Kabuto said as they left the atmosphere. But, as usual, it didn't work. "My men told me they fixed it! They lied to me!"

_Meanwhile on the Star destroyer_

"Did you deactivate the _Falcon's_ hyper drive?" Hokage asked.

"Yes lord Hokage," said one of Hokage's men. "They will be in range of our tractor beam soon."

_Meanwhile in the Falcon_

"R2 where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as R2 headed for the ships computer.

"Bleep bop bop," R2 said as he pulled a switch that sent the _Falcon_ into hyperspace.

"But how did you know to do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Bop bop bleep bop," R2 replied.

"The computer at Cloud City told you the hyper drive was switched of?" Shikamaru said.

_Later when our heroes caught up with the rebel fleet._

They were in a medical room on one of the carriers.

"Naruto," Kabuto began, "Akamaru and I are leaving to search for Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter. When we find them, we will contact you."

"Ok, we'll meet up with you at the rendezvous point on Tatoonie," Naruto replied.

"Sakura," Kabuto said when he saw a look of sadness on Sakura's face, "we'll find Sasuke, I promise."

"Take care you to," Naruto said as Akamaru and Kabuto left the room and out of their lives for now, "and may the force be with you."

"Gahhhh," Akamaru replied as the door shut behind them.

"Your hand is finished master Uzumaki," a medical droid said as it finished attaching Naruto's robot hand. Naruto got up from his chair and walked over to Sakura who was at the window and put his arm on her shoulder. And as Naruto, Sakura, R2, and Shikamaru watched as the _Millennium Falcon_ flew out of sight, Naruto knew that next time Hokage was going down!

The End

For now…

Well there you have it; Naruto Wars Episode V is finally over! I will start episode VI as soon as I can, but until then may the force be with you.


End file.
